Unexpected life changes
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson gets married to his long time girlfriend Liosia during their first year in college and soon they get the surprise of their lives.


chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was a going into college. He was going with his girl friend Liosia Clawer. He knew her family her father worked with his mother at a local doctors office. When he started dating Liosia he was a little suspicious of him. But he approved because he knew him and seen he was a good guy who loved his daughter. Lion-o was now 21 and Liosia was 20.

Lion-o asked Liosia to marry him before they went to college. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o," Liosia said. "Yes, I will marry you," she said.

Lion-o slip the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful how could you afford this?" Liosia asked.

"Well it wasn't easy I had been saving for it since January of last year." Lion-o said.

"Wow it must be really expensive," Liosia said.

"Yes cost almost an arm and a leg." Lion-o said.

"I don't care how much you spent on it, I am marrying you because I love you," Liosia said kissing him. She ran home and told her parents. "Mom, Dad Lion-o proposed and now we are getting married." she said.

"Wow, it's beautiful," her mother Lionia said.

"Yes it's perfect, I always knew you two would get together." her father Lenoch said.

Lion-o told his parents the good news. "I'm proud of you son, someday in the future I could be a grandpa." Claudius said.

"Claudius let them get married and settle down first before they have kids," Leona his mother said.

"Sorry I'm just excited." Claudius said. "My son is going learn to be a professional baker and open his own bakery like his grandmother." he said.

"Claudius don't put too much pressure on the boy, he has to graduate first and find a good location and more." Leona said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went to the college. Liosia was learning to be an elementary school art teacher.

It was nice place along with classes they were planning their wedding. "Okay now we got our wedding all set up," Lion-o said.

"Yes now it is ready, our December wedding is ready to go," Liosia said.

Everyone was excited. The wedding day was the fifth of December. Everyone they knew came. It was wonderful wedding. Lion-o saw Liosia walking down the aisle and he took her hand.

"Lion-o Roarson do you take Liosia Clawer as your lawfully wedded wife? To love her in good times and bad times, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia Clawer do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband? To love him in good and bad times, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. For Christmas they spent the holidays with Lion-o's family. "Lion-o can we spend Christmas with my family next year?" Liosia asked.

"I would love too," Lion-o said. "They are now my family too," he said.

They still had classes to do. It was going to be a busy time for them.

It was now summer and Lion-o and Lilian were spending time in their new apartment. One of their class mates was having a party and they were going. Torr was nice guy. He made a rule for the party no alcohol he lost his father to a drunk driver and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. So he had soda out.

Lion-o and Liosia made it to the party. It was nice party pizza, soda, chips, dip, cupcakes and ice cream. But two guys snuck in alcohol and thought it would be fun to spike the drinks. A couple drinks they spiked were Lion-o's and Liosia's and did a little much. Torr caught them and threw them out. the others notice the alcohol and pour out their drinks and got fresh cans. But Lion-o and Liosia finished their drinks before they found out.

"Oh man, Lion-o I wish found out sooner, I better get you two home," Torr said. Torr's uncle came in he was the head of Torr's fraternity.

"What is going on son?" his uncle asked.

"Two guys brought in alcohol and spiked the drinks. I caught them everyone dumped the drinks out and well Lion-o and Liosia finished their's before we found out," Torr said.

"You better take them home, how much did they have?" his uncle asked.

"One spiked drink each." Torr answered. "They must of did a spike of the hard stuff a large spike of it, because they seem out of it," he said.

"Don't worry they should be fine," his uncle said finding a can of the beer. "This stuff in not that hard of a beer they must have poured a bigger spike in their's to see what might happen to these people. We will take them home, and tell the dean about this," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia were now home. They were still rather drunk but they weren't as drunk as the last guy he had to be taken to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. They were now in their bedroom of their three bed room apartment.

Lion-o and Liosia got undressed and laid down in bed. They normally used birth control. But this time they didn't they got careless mostly because they were drunk. They were sleeping soundly.

They woke up in the morning. "Ugh, my head." Lion-o said.

"My head hurts too," Liosia said.

"Let's get out of bed." Lion-o said.

There was knock on the door. Lion-o got dressed and answered. It was Bengali and Torr. "Hey Lion-o how you feeling those guys really spiked you two's drinks last night." Bengali said.

"We got headaches," Lion-o said.

"Come with us to the nurse she'll help with your hang overs." Torr said.

After that things returned to normal for Lion-o and Liosia. Soon their lives would change forever.


End file.
